phantasmalfandomcom-20200213-history
Aether
Aether, or Ether as more commonly referred to, is often classified as the energy that flows throughout the heavenly bodies and various life forms of the vast universe. Aether has existed since the birth of the universe and is thought to play a part in the creation of its successor. It is created when stars die and used for the birth of new ones. Aether is considered the energy radiated from the bright frequencies of the stars which travels across the eternal void through each planet. Scholars also theorize that Aether is amplified by the polarity of celestial bodies, whose spinning nature creates an individual sphere of Aether that surrounds its atmosphere. These streams of energy are continuously growing by absorbing the Aether being produced by the universes natural functions. The rotation of celestial bodies trap the Aether and adds it onto the layer which surrounds itself. The Aether mixes with both the planet's consciousness and life forms, resulting in the celestial bodies having their own individual frequencies. Aether is considered the energy responsible for the birth of everything and the regulation of death. It powers the planet's cores and various fields while circulating through the atmosphere. It coerces with the elements found on the planet and transforms into energy utilized for sustenance. This transformation undergoes various names, with the most popular being photosynthesis. Starting with the vegetation, this energy transfers through the hierarchical chain of nourishment found on planets with sentient life forms. Once Aether enters a life form, the energy transforms into an energy called Life Force. Since Life Force is required for the survival of both celestial bodies and sentient life forms, terrains with little Life Force are often barren, deserted and covered with magma. However, there are also areas where it is in great abundance, which causes the area to be both covered in vegetation and populated with various living entities. Conversely, there are creatures capable of surviving without the necessity of Life Force through unknown means. These creatures may be classified as trophies for willful hunters. Scholars speculate that different species evolved dependent on the availability of Aether. Examples including the difference between Beastkin and Humans who are believed to have evolved from a single source. However, the amount of Aether available lead to the dramatic separation between Beastkin and regular animals. Beyond the utilization for survival both mortals and immortals are able to utilize Aether to bring forth miracles. The skill is commonly known as magic involves manipulating this energy and giving it a specific purpose. While many applications of magic artificially reproduce natural phenomenon on demand, higher tier performances can even supersede natural occurrences. While spells possess a ranking, the amount of Aether one utilizes for a spell is often the factor which decides its scale and scope of effects. This is also inherently linked to the overall skill ranking of the caster and the difficulty of the spell. It is common knowledge that practitioners of veteran status can generally process larger amounts of Aether than their novice counterparts. Furthermore, higher ranked magicians can amplify the effects of low-tier spells to such a degree that they may be nearly indistinguishable to an amateur's performance of the same spell. Category:Terminology